Taeko Kawata
Taeko Kawata (川田 妙子, born March 20, 1965), is a voice actress who was born in Tokyo. She was once employed by 81 Produce. Now, she is a freelancer. Her name is sometimes misromanized as Taeko Kawada. She has done Japanese voice work for the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sonic X. Anime *Akachan to Boku (TV) – Kikuko *Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) as Chiyo (Sakura no Mori no Man; Eps. 5-6) *Azuki-chan (movie) as Kaoru Nishino *Azuki-chan (TV) as Kaoru Nishino *Battle Athletes Victory (TV) as Marshall; Wong Ling-Pha *Before Green Gables (TV) as Harry Thomas *Bleach (TV) as Miyuki (Ep. 135) *Bokutachi no Peace River (OVA) as Betty *BuBu ChaCha (TV) as Mary *Cardcaptor Sakura (TV) as Yuuki Tachibana (Ep. 7) *Casshern Sins (TV) as Nico (Ep. 9) *Chirorin Mura Monogatari (TV) as Bonbon; Choir Member C; Mrs. Banana *Cinnamon the Movie *Coji-Coji (TV) as Cojicoji *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san (TV) as Rababoo *Crayon Shin-chan Bakusui! Yumemi World Dai Totsugeki (movie 24) as Saki Nubatama *Crayon Shin-chan: Buriburi Ōkoku no Hihō (movie 2) as Prince Sunnokeshi *D.Gray-man (TV) as Level 4 Akuma *D.N.Angel (TV) as Emiko Niwa (young); Mio Hio *Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha (TV) as Mary *Digimon Frontier Movie as Kotemon *(The) Doraemons: Strange, Sweets, Strange? (movie) as Banana Sisters 1 *Dr. Slump (TV 2) as Arale Norimaki *Dr. Slump: Arale no Bikkuri Bān (movie) as Arale Norimaki *Futari wa Precure Splash Star (TV) as Princess Filia *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (TV) as Nozomi *Futari wa Pretty Cure: Max Heart (movie) as Marquis *Gan Gan Ganko-chan (TV) as Chobi *Ghost Stories (TV) as Yuki Shirogane (Ep. 17) *(The) Glass Rabbit (movie) as Mitsuko Ei *Gokudo (TV) as Nano *Gokyōdai Monogatari (TV) as Kaede Tachibana *Hatarakids My Ham Gumi (TV) as Marina *Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Shypre *Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? (movie) as Chypre *Here Is Greenwood (OVA) as Reina Kisaragi *If I See You in My Dreams (OVA) as Yoshio *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (TV) as Invisible Baby/Shizuka Joestar *Jungle Emperor Leo (special) as Leo *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (TV) as Kanon *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Summer Special as Kanon *Mahō Shokudō Charapontan (TV) as Kago *Mahōjin Guru Guru (TV) as Ilk *Marco - From the Apennines to the Andes (movie) as Julietta *(The) Mystery of Nonomura Hospital (OVA) as Momoko; Momoko Itsuki *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Miina (Eps. 290-295) *Naruto: Akaki Yotsuba no Clover o Sagase (OVA) as Kaede Yoshino *Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OAV) as Nozomi Waku (Ep. 12) *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (special) as Milia *Penguin no Mondai: Shiawase no Aoi Tori de Go-Pen-nasai (movie) as Victoria Yukimura *Pita-Ten (TV) as Shino *Pokémon (TV) as Chibi-Pikachu (Ep. 39); Metamon (Ditto) *Pokemon - Pikachu's PikaBoo (movie) as Ruriri *Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari—Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) as Princess Chocolat; Shypre *Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Shypre *Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (movie) as Shypre *Princess Nine (TV) as Nene Mouri *R.O.D -The TV- as Hisami Hishiishi *Rurouni Kenshin (TV) as Goro; Yuki *Sailor Moon SuperS (special) as Momoko Momohara (Ep. 3) *Sailor Moon SuperS (TV) as Momoko Momohara *Seraphim Call (TV) as Tanpopo Teramoto *Sin Strange Plus (TV) as Dorothy *Sonic X (TV) as Amy *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) *Strange+ (TV) as Dorothy *Tales of Phantasia (OVA) as Suzu Fujibayashi *Uchi no 3 Shimai (TV) as Chi (3rd daughter) *Watashi to Watashi: Futari no Lotte (TV) as Ilze *Wedding Peach (TV) as Ohima (Ep. 9); Ryuck *Wolf's Rain (TV) as Neze (Ep. 2) *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday (movie) as Chocola *Zatch Bell (TV) as Lucica (Eps. 40-41) *Dragon Half (OVA) as Pia *New Cutey Honey (OVA) as Black Maiden *Nezumi no Densha～Nanatsu Ko-Nezumi Series 1 (OVA) as Matchi *Sailor Moon R (TV) as Mie Sayama (Ep. 52); Momoko Momohara (Ep. 81) *Sailor Moon S (TV) as Momoko Momohara (Ep. 126) *Silent Möbius: The Motion Picture 2 as daughter Anime Films Video Games *Crash Team Racing – Pura *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Amy Rose *Return to PopoloCrois A Story of Seasons Fairytale – Connie *Shadow the Hedgehog – Amy Rose *Sonic Advance 3 – Amy Rose *Sonic Adventure – Amy Rose *Sonic Adventure 2 – Amy Rose *Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed – Amy Rose *Sonic and the Black Knight – Amy Rose/Nimue *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Amy Rose *Sonic Battle – Amy Rose *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Amy Rose *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Amy Rose *Sonic Colors – Amy Rose *Sonic Forces – Amy Rose *Sonic Free Riders – Amy Rose *Sonic Generations – Amy Rose *Sonic Heroes – Amy Rose *Sonic Lost World – Amy Rose *Sonic Riders – Amy Rose *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog – Amy Rose *Sonic Unleashed – Amy Rose *Tales of Phantasia – Suzu Fujibayashi Quotes Knownable Roles Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES